


Early delivery

by Sternensaengerin



Series: Rougues and shadows [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternensaengerin/pseuds/Sternensaengerin
Series: Rougues and shadows [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735366
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Early delivery

"Good morning - you're up already!" Lin had barely opened the kitchen door to look inside when Satan caught her eyes and smiled: "Could you get some sleep or was it full of nightmares?" The fourth eldest paused and looked over the girl carefully. Lin frowned: "No nightmares, no. But I dreamed about such nonsense like I didn't do for ages ..." Somewhat sheepish, Satan rubbed his neck: "To admit that, anyhow the movie was ... odd. The plot twist was predictable though, but I was surprised by the implementation. And this one scene with that pregnant queen was pretty disgusting." Now the fourth eldest squinched up his face and Lin twichted the corners of her mouth; a real adapting of the movie 'Felidae' had urged the known cat lover into cinema together with the girl after school yesterday; between nachos, popcorn and two giant softdrinks both had nestled while watching - however after a very detailed depiction of a queen whose stomach had been slit open, so she had to perish in the middle of her unborn progeny, Satan had lost his appetite. Lin in contrast had simply eaten too much, what had her caused to dream of endless flocks of cats which had cornered herself.

"All in all a great movie, just here and there somewhat nasty." Lin smiled and helped him carrying the dishes to the dining room: "Thanks for yesterday." Satan grined cheery, her presence had immediate effect on him: "I got to thank you, Lin. Almost forgot how nice such a visit to the cinema in pairs can be ..." Unconsciously he stopped and rubbed his neck: "Next time we'll watch something less dreadful ..." Lin cleared her throat and felt her cheeks getting hot from flushing; more than once she had clung to the fourth eldest tensed and shivering who kindly grinned and beared it. However possibly ... shortly the girl frowned sligtly. His face as the fourth eldest glanced at her seemed relaxed and bright so that Lin tilted her head; maybe he even enjoyed to hold her in his arms ...

"What about your revisions actually?", Belphie asked sudden as most of the brothers had breakfast together; Mammon and Lucifer didn't show up so far, Heaven -or better, Hell- only knew where they might got stuck. Asmodeus squinched up his face and waved aside: "I'll be learning the stuff sequential that should be enough - one course per day, that's easily done." Shrugging his shoulders the fifth eldest rose an eyebrow: "Why do you ask, Belphie? You for sure still don't have to catch up on your lessons, right?" Suddenly Satan sat bold upright on his chair as if he had gotten an electric shock: "Don't you dare! You had around two months of time!" Severely he looked his youngest brother over whose purple eyes narrowed now: "Just keep cool", Belphie grumbled snorting and sighed: "I caught up on all the stuff long ago -thanks to Lin- but I'm afraid if I can keep everything in mind. Next week I've got almost only revision-classes, it's going to be a totally pain in the ass." Aggrieved Belphegor drooped his head and pecked dull at his breakfast: "Lucifer will be pleased about wearing me down endlessly ..."

Lin bit her lips for a moment: "If it's going to help you I can just test you - Solomon and me also have to visit these revision-classes due to the fact that we're exchange students." Shortly Belphie looked up and indeed seemed to intend a beaming face towards the girl before he sighed and waved aside: "Never mind, Lin ... you got yourself enough to do and to learn. But thanks." With that Belphie turned around and pushed away his half-empty plate. Next to him Asmo just rolled his eyes: "Oh my, I'm getting rash just listening to him any longer!" Snorting the fifth eldest got up to head off to school. Lin didn't pay attention to Asmo and tilted her head as she nudged the shoulder of the youngest: "I won't fail my exams, don't worry. Come on, let me help you -"

The beater of the entrance of the House of Lamention interrupted her sudden and Lin as well as Belphie winced noticeable; who the hell was going to visit them at this time? Satan frowned and stood up to open the door to whomsoever; Lin who followed closely tilting her head curious as the fourth eldest attended to the door: "Muc! On your way this early already?" Blinking Satan rose an eyebrow as he glanced at his counterpart who wore the bright yellow and slight red marked overall of Akuzon - and a mid-sized package. Proudly he nodded: "Express delivery! - the recipient yet wanted to have the packet before start of term. Was surprised at first but after consulting the address I had my own thoughts about it." Frisky the delivery demon folded his arms: "And given that my lessons don't start only about noon -" Then Muc paused and grinned slightly, he beheld Lin; with a cheeky wink towards her he handed the package to the puzzled Satan: "So, that's her, hm? The human girl who turned your heads around?" The grin of the delivery guy now almost went perky but the expression of his brownish-golden eyes kept warmth as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. Lin tilted her head and folded her arms: "And you're Muc? You have to be quite busy working for Akuzon since I didn't spot you in any classes so far."

Muc didn't lose his cheerful grin, also as he faced her sceptical mien: "That might be just because you can't watch past your ravished housemates as soon as you enter the school grounds - and that's good this way." Restrained earnest crept on Mucs face as he turned his eyes back to Satan and the delivery demon nodded to the fourth eldest: "Impressive performance the day before yesterday." Satan squinched his face and crinched his nose: "I do not hope that this act of deterrent hasn't caused the contrary in the long run." Although the dialogue of both went on calm, Muc defensively rose his hands and cringed his peculiar piggy muzzle: "No harm meant, I can behave myself - furthermore I surely will have the pleasure at this month's prom." Again a mischievous wink to the girl before the delivery guy saluted uncouth towards the fourth eldest: "Would like to chat a bit longer but unfortunately I got a job to do - See you. Ah, and kind regards for Levi." With these words and a short wave Muc turned around and Satan closed the door. Lin smiled: "Nice guy."

With one eyebrow upraised Satan tilted his head as he placed the package obviously addressed to Levi onto a commode in the roomy entrance hall: "Muc is okay except for him living to go head-to-head with demons shadows." As the girl blinked dumbfounded the fourth eldest grinned: "Let me put it this way ... we bowl down these brats if we have to - Muc is after them and consciously provokes the conflict. And afterwards wonders about the little scumbags giving him a hard job as soon as he's off to work for Akuzon after school." Chuckling Satan glanced over his shoulder: "You should get ready, otherwise the others will head off to RAD without you!"


End file.
